Zalharad Family
The Zalharad Family is the ruling dynasty of the slaver city-state of Jadus, in post-war Sethulhmet. The family came into renown during the Jeweled War for the territory of the desert that would become Jadus in the aftermath of the War of the Nine Knights. Beginning as a meager army of mercenaries in the service of more powerful nobles and warlords, under the shrewd leadership of Jarod Zalharad, the family and its army overtook their masters in the admiration and loyalty of ally and rival armies, becoming a contender in the war in their own right. The Zalharads emerged victorious, claiming the territory for themselves and building the city of Jadus. Jarod Zalharad declared himself Sovereign of the city. Under Jarod's rule, the family established many eccentric practices that have endured for centuries - most notably an incestuous system of marriage between brothers and sisters, co-sovereignty over the city between siblings, and an infamously hedonistic royal harem (largely populated by slaves) and a debauched court of libertine courtiers and sycophants. As a result of their incestuous practices, the Zalharad family tree is difficult to follow, and the line has birthed several bastards among harem members as well throughout the years. The following is a summery of the family line that have served as a Sovereign at some point. # Jarod The First Sovereign. Ruled as sole sovereign (with council from his three sister-wives) from 40 A.C. to 78 A.C. Called the Jeweled King, on account of his victory in the Jeweled War for Jadus. # Jezebel, the Second Sovereign. Daughter of Jarod. Ruled from 78 A.C. to 93 A.C. when she was murdered by her younger brother Tash, and sister, Zahara. # Tash & Zahara, The Third Sovereignty. Son & daughter of Jarod. Established the style of co-Sovereigns from 93 A.C. to 96 A.C. when Tash mysteriously died. Tash was called the Pawn Prince, for his perceived secondary role to his sister, Zahara. # Zahara The Fourth Sovereign. Ruled as sole Sovereign from 96 A.C. to 121 A.C. # Nazira (daughter of Zahara and Tash), Suada (son of Zahara and Tash), and Saadia (daughter of Zahara and sister-daughter of Suada) The Fifth Sovereignty. Ruled as a Triumvirate from 121 A.C. to 141 A.C. when Nazira murdered a pregnant Saadia and was then executed by Suada. # Suada The Sixth Sovereign. Ruled as sole Sovereign from 141 A.C. to 170 A.C. Longest serving Sovereign, cumulatively. # Vhadem (son of Suada and Nazira) and Shaatha (daughter of Suada and Saadia) The Seventh Sovereignty. Ruled as co-Sovereigns from 170 A.C. to 178 A.C. when Vhadem was assassinated by a harem slave and bastard daughter of Saadia, in revenge for Saadia's death at Nazira's (Vhadem's mother) hands. # Shaatha The Eighth Sovereign. Ruled as sole Sovereign from 178 A.C. to 188 A.C. # Hajara (son of Vhadem and Shaatha) The Ninth Sovereign. Ruled as sole Sovereign from 188 A.C. to 229 A.C. # Jain and Jericho (son of Hajara and an unknown concubine), The Tenth Sovereignty. Ruling from 229 A.C. to the present.